A story of Hope
by AshenSing
Summary: A child known as Hoff is in Narnia. What happens when she learns of 4 children who have entered the world? Will she learn to forgive those who have hurt her?
1. Prologue

**A/N This is important, the story doesn't make any sense without it.**

He stood there, dressed in very nice cloths, his upper body filled with strength. He looked down the aisle, today was a very big day, he saw a beautiful - no gorgeous lady standing there in white being lead down by her father. Her dark brown hair that was around chest length was tied up in a beautiful was his wedding, he would be marrying Beth. Even though he was the High King of Narnia, he couldn't believe it, that she would want to marry him.

Later after the honeymoon he sat at his writing when a knock happened at his door.

"Come in" He answered.

"I have some news for you Pete." replied a beautiful young lady with dark raven black hair.

"What is it Su?" Questioned Peter

"Your wife, Beth is ill ..."

"What? How badly?"

"She is pregnant with child"

"Oh, this is great, Simply great dear sister"

"No, The doctor doesn't know if she will live"

"What? Nooo, she must live!"

"There is still hope Peter."

And there was, life went on, hope lived, a striving painful hope. Beth must, she must live, she must. Then the time came for the child to be born.

"Ahhggg it hurts, oh it hurts!" Beth cried out in agony.

"More water bring more water" The doctor ordered. "Now!"

Servants rushed this way and that. Finally all was done, the child lived and so did the mother, though she was weak.

"I will call you Hope, for how we hoped that everything would go well." spoke the mother to the child.

"That is a beautiful name dear Beth" replied Peter

Time went on and Hope grew up. One day there were many a commotion around the castle, for it was reported that a white Stag had been was five when that had happened. And her father and Uncle and two Aunts went out to hunt it. A day later her mother called her over.

"Yes Mother what is it?"

"Remember your name dear child. Now what is it again?"

"Hope Faith Pevensie"

"Yes, and who is your father?"

"High King Peter the Magnificent"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"For it is a day after your father left and he is not to be found. Your father, Uncle and Aunts have vanished." She spoke with sobs.

"What!?"

"I know child, this is hard to understand, I hope and pray that by the Lion's Mane they will return."

"They must, they must, mother, they must!"

Not long after this the telmarines attacked.

"Mother! Moootheeer! MOTHER!" Screams shot through her body. From somewhere in the distance between the falling rubble she heard a cry.  
"Hope!, HOPE!"

"MOTHER!"

Running through the rubble, and falling debris she made her way to her mother's side. Her mother's beautiful hair was matted and a mess, her dress torn, and face had blood on it.

"Hope, are you okay?"

"Yes, mother. Are you?"  
"Yes child. Come, we must get out of here."

And so they weaved their way out of Cair Paravel and into the woods. There hearts racing and legs numb. Suddenly they heard a crash and turning around say a huge man covered in armor with a longsword - a telmarine.

"Run Hope! Run!" cryed Beth.

And so sprinting forward Hope ran with all her might, she heard a cry behind her and looked around. Her mother had fallen.

"MOTHER!"

"Run! You are Narnia's hope, Run!"

Turning around she ran, not knowing where she was going, not know what had happened to her mother, she ran. Her legs began to hurt, her lungs stang and her eyes watered from the wind and from sorrow.


	2. Story's and a Faun

A young lady sat on a log, a fire cracked before her. She wore a dark green dress that came just below the knee with a leather vest , a dark brown cloak with a hood sat on her shoulders with the hood over her head. On her side sat a beautiful sword the hilt having a lion on it, On her back was a bow and quiver full of arrows. The arrows were red and blue. Sitting on the log beside her was a long and sturdy stick. You may not think much of a stick, but she knew how to use it well. This lady was a warrior. On her other side sat her companion. A mouse larger then most mice, with a bright red feather behind his ear and a sword by his side.

The mouse looked up at his companion, and seeing she was deep in thought spoke.

"My dear lady, what are you thinking about?"

"What? Oh, just the day long ago when Aslan spoke to me."

"I would love to hear about it again. Would you please tell me?"

"Oh, all right. The night was cold, and as I looked up I could see the moon. I chuckled to myself. I felt so brave, so, so smart. I had snuck out of the castle. Now this wasn't a big feet, but being nine, I sure felt like it was. My half brother Cor was always going on about all his battle training and I thought it was time I learn to. On my side I had my knife and making my way to the forest I pulled it out, found a good stout stick and started to carve. It was hard to carve at night even if the moon is near full, though it was not. I had been carving for maybe fifteen minutes when I heard a voice behind me and I spun around and dropped the knife. There he stood, Tall and Large , and Bright.

'W-Who's There?' I asked, my voice trembling inside.

'Myself.' Was the reply. That voice was big and strong, but still somehow soft.

'What d-do you want?'

'You.' said the voice, sending shivers down my back

'What are you?'

'A lion.'

'A lion, o-oh please don't eat me'

'I won't'

'You won't? Why?' Now I was feeling a bit better

'I don't eat people, or any talking beast.'

'Then why are you here?'

'To give you a message.'

'What message? And who are you?'

'I am Aslan and this is my message: You shall go to the desert between here and Tashbaan and when you see a little crack running down the middle, so small in fact that a horse can jump right over it, go to the very eastern part of it and you will see a staircase leading down it, go down to the bottom and follow the instructions that it tells you.'

'When shall I go Aslan?'

'Tomorrow, tell King Lune that you must go'

And then he left, just as he came, unseen, unheard. And I stood, in the cold of night. Looking around I spotted my knife, picked it up and left. Climbing up the wall I entered into my room and decided I should probably sleep, and went to bed."

"That was a great story Hoffnung" The mouse said cheerfully.

"Thank You Reep, but do call me just Hoff, please." Hoffnung pleaded

"Yes of course Hoff"

Off in the distance they heard a commotion.

"What do you suppose that is Hoff?"

"I don't know about you, but I don't care to find out. Come on, fire out." Hoff replied while stomping out the fire, grabbing her stick and swing up into a tree.

"Telmarines." whispered the mouse. And he was correct, for out in the water was a boat.

"Aye, and it looks like they have a Faun in tow."

"That won't end well."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"What is your plan?"

"Kill or knock out or badly injure the men carrying the Faun."

"I ment other then that!"

"Make them fear the woods even more - that or the water. I'll swim up behind them and under the water, grab one and pull him under. You take care of the other."

And so saying, they sneaked to the water and entering it swam to the boat, grabbing the men and pulling them under beat them up a bit. Then coming back up they pulled the Faun onto land.

"Are you okay dear Faun." Questioned Hoff.

"Yes I am, and who are you two?" Answered the Faun.

"I am Reep" Replied the mouse

"And I am Hoff."

"Actually she is Hoffnung."

"Though I prefer Hoff." Snapped Hoff at the mouse

"And who are you good sir?" Spoke the mouse ignoring the statement.

" I am Chanson" replied the Faun.

"Come, you must be tired, we will bring you to our camp. I'm afraid our house is a little ways away, so our camp will have to do tonight."

"That will be okay, anything is better then there dungen."

"Oh, I can believe that, I once was in one." Reep spoke.

And so they tracked their way toward the camp they had come from. It didn't take long once there for a fire to be kindled for Hoff was skilled in many things including fire making.

"Is Cair Paraval real and is it on this Island?" asked Chanson.

"Yes it is. You see when the Telmarines attacked they got out of these woods as soon as possible. This used to be a Peninsula but a channel was dug making it a Island." Answered Reep.

"So, all the tales of the kings and queens of old is true?"

Reep looked quickly at his female companion before answering in a low voice "Yes it is, though I would advise you not to mention them around Hoff."

"Why not?"

"She is bitter toward them, though the High King the most."

"Why?"

"Unknown, I learned quickly not to mention it." Raising his voice he spoke to Hoff. "Please tell us a tale of when you were younger."

A small smile came across her face and she turned from the fire. "Okay, umm . . . Ahh. That is the story I will tell. After the night I was given a quest to go to the desert between Archenland and Tashbaan I went to the King of Archenland and told him of it, he replied with:

'Okay, but be safe and bring the knight James with you.'

I thinking this was great excepted this and the next day we were off. James wasn't to happy about this though he never complained. I knew he missed his wife. We traveled for awhile before making it to the edge of the desert. The hot glaring sun laughed down on us with malic. We filled our water bags with water from a hidden stream and went on, our faces melting with sweat, our legs aching and our chest complaining. But we walked on, feeling like we were not moving, the mountains behind us not getting any smaller, the end of the desert still unseen. Using a compass we had brought we went in the right direction. Conversation was no longer happening for our mouths were dry. We walk on. Finally we reached the crack in the middle of the desert, it wasn't that large. After that we headed east, due east following the crack. And when we came to the end of the crack we saw looking down was a large staircase. Both of us walked down, and seeing upon the wall it stated:

'Any who come here, let it be known, only one can own. bring hope to our home. Let Justice and Peace be at hand, so take it and go to your land. If with a friend , do not be torn apart. Water shall rise, you'll need each other. Stay faithful and true. Follow the path and be _Right_.'

'Why is the right emphasised?' I asked James.

'I don't know. You said that we need to follow the instructions, didn't you?'

'Yes.'

We looked around and saw that we were at a split, the one to our left was light for torches lined the wall, while the one to our right was dark.

'Maybe we are supposed to go to the right?' I proposed.

'But it is dark that way!'

'But I was told to do what it says! Come let us take a torch and go to our _Right_.' I emphasised

'Okay, okay, let's go.'

And so saying we started walking down the pathway. After walking some time we entered into a circular room a light shining from the center. On the walls was written:

'Any who come here, let it be known, only one can own. bring hope to our home. Let Justice and Peace be at hand, so take it and go to your land. If with a friend , _do not be torn apart_. Water shall rise, you'll need each other. Stay faithful and true. Follow the path and be Right.'"

"Why did you stop?" Said Reep

"Because it is time for Sleep dear Reep"

"Okay, Good Night." Said Chanson


	3. The end of the story

'Odd, it is the same, but _do not be torn apart_ is now emphasized.' James observed

'Maybe we will be attacked by an animal.' I quaked.

'Don't worry Hoff, I'll take care of you.'

'Thanks James, now what is this light?'

We both walked forward and looking into the light saw the most beautiful lady I had ever seen. Both of us were startled when she spoke, for she looked but a picture.

'Hello dear ones' the voice cooed 'What are your names?'

'I'm ...' I stopped as James elbowed me in the ribs. Suddenly I felt very mad at him and yelled who I was as loud as I could before wrestling him and beating him up. The woman just laughed. When suddenly James yelled out.

'Don't Be Torn Apart. This is what it means! Stop oh please stop!'

And I listened and realized he was right, stood up and apologized. The women did not seem happy. But hid it well.

'Child, your name is very beautiful. Now what is your friend's name?'

I started to say when James spoke up saying:

'My name is Will.' I looked at him weird but he leaned down saying 'I don't trust her.'

I nodded suddenly realizing that I didn't either.

'Now I have a little present for you two, here.'

Both of us went forward and taking it wanted ever so much to attack again for some strange reason. I looked around and back to the object in our hands and seeing that it was a circular object with a blue stone in the middle, and on the wall below the instructions was circular hole. Suddenly James was on me yelling

'Give it to me give it, I want it, it is mine!'

I saw the lady smile and started yelling

'No! It's mine, give it, mine, mine!'

As I yelled I heard a growl and suddenly realized what I was doing and let go. And turning to my partner I said ' _Don't be torn apart._ We have to stop.'

James stopped and looking down at the ground for a moment apologized.

'So, what should we do?' he questioned

'But that thing into the wall over there' I contemplated.

The woman behind us let out a shrike. But we continued to walk and placing it into the hole we found that it fit perfectly. A grinding noise was heard and we saw that it opened a door for us. Walking through we saw across the door was written:

'Any who come here, let it be known, only one can own. Bring hope to our home. Let Justice and Peace be at hand, so take it and go to your land. If with a friend , do not be torn apart. _Water shall rise_ , _you'll need each other_. Stay faithful and true. Follow the path and be Right.'

' _Water shall rise,_ huh' I thought looking down into the stream before us. A boat was tied to a stick. looking up I saw we were in the middle of the crack and there was a shelf farther up. Looking to my left I saw James was standing by a lever.

'Hey, um get into the boat, and I'll pull the lever.' James suggested

Well I thought it was a good Idea so I got into the boat, James pulled the lever, and then we heard a rushing noise. The water began to rise up pushing the boat up, the rope below was still attached pulling the boat below. Over the water I heard James call out.

'Hoff! I'm coming'

And diving below the water he took his knife out and cut the rope. I screamed and held onto the side of the boat. James's head broke through the water grabbing the boat. I reached out, trying to pull him into the boat. The boat started to tip, I saw the ledge I had seen earlier.

'The ledge!' I yelled 'Grab the ledge!'

Quickly he grabbed it pulling the boat toward it as he did. I jumped off and saw on the wall written:

'Any who come here, let it be known, _only one can own_. bring hope to our home. Let Justice and Peace be at hand, _so_ _take it and go to your land_. If with a friend , do not be torn apart. Water shall rise, you'll need each other. Stay faithful and true. Follow the path and be Right.'

Looking beneath it I saw a small box. Walking over I opened it and saw a beautiful necklace in the shape of a lion.

' _Only one can own, so take it and go to your land_. There's only one necklace. Do you want it James?'

'Maybe we will find out later who is supposed to take it.' He answered. 'And how are we supposed to get off of here?'

Looking around I saw a small ladder going up.

'Maybe by going up there?' I spoke

And so we started climbing that precarious ladder. We were back on that hot steaming sand and our legs felt like rubber. But there infront of us stood a lion, _thee_ lion.

'Welcome child and friend' Spoke he

'Hello Aslan' we said in unison.

'The necklace belongs to the Hope and Faith of Narnia.'

James stepped away and saying 'I am not he that is the Hope and Faith of Narnia'

Aslan nodded and walked up to me.

'Sir, my mother said I was the Hope of Narnia, but I do not think that I am.'

'But you are, child. That necklace that you hold in your hands is very precise, it holds much. When you wear it you will age normally until you are fifteen, but when you hit that age you will stay the same until your father returns.'

That is when I exploded. 'He will NEVER return, he has left and abandoned us! I despise him and all of his family!'

'Child, he did not abandon you, it was not his fault!'

' .Was.'

And then Aslan left. After that James and I headed home without much adventure. The King was very happy when we returned."

"That is the end of the story?" Questioned Chanson

"Yes, now let us have some fun."

So saying she ran into the woods toward the beach on the opposite side of the Island, Farthest away from the other land.


	4. Just a normal day with Hoff

**A/N this story is going to switch POV's a lot. Enjoy!**

Hoff's POV

Running, running. I had trained for it, I was a warrior I know. So I ran as hard as I could, behind me I could hear Reep and Chanson following. I smile, I know they can't keep up. I slow down as I get to where I'm heading: The other side of the Island. No one ever comes close to it. Cair Paraval is close to here, but that is not where I am going. Going near the beach I stopped at an old tree whose roots were a bit washed away making a bit of a cave, bending over I entered into it. Soon the other two did as well.

"Wow, this is such a cool place" Remarked Chanson.

I rolled my eyes _Of course it is_ I thought but didn't say anything. Instead I go to the trunk that was in there and opening it took some Telmarine armor out.

"Why do you have that!?" Exclaimed Chanson

"Because this is how I can have some fun with the Telmarine. I do believe they don't like it, but that's the point." I grinned.

"What?"

"You see I dress up as one of them, Reep hides in a bag on my shoulder and we go to a village and help some Narnia's by getting them out of prison or beating up some Telmarine."

"Oh, I see! How can I help though?"

"I'm trying to figure that out still. Oh! I got it! We go and I find a telmarine and hit him and get the armor to you and you can pretend to be one too."

"That sounds splendid. But ... What happens if we get caught?"

"You get into the biggest pickle in your life, which is why we will try to _not_ get caught." _Ugh some Narians can be very dumb . . . Especially that one from way back then._

After that I started down the beach where some tall reeds had grown, I pushed them away revealing a well hidden boat, we clambered in and began pedaling. I looked down into the water, it was so green but blue, I always found it beautiful. My mind started to wander.

 _I was standing there looking up into his face. I spoke "Be safe Daddy, don't get hurt!" He laughed "Don't worry dear, I'll be okay." I still felt worried "You're sure?" He smiled "Of course dear, I'll be back, I promise." With that he went up on his horse and rode off with his siblings._

"Hoff - Hoff, are you okay?" Reep asked pulling me back to where we are.

"Uhh, yeah, sorry, I was daydreaming."

"Well, maybe this is not the time to daydream." Chanson rebuked.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry guys."

I kept on pulling the oars, my arms working but not hurting, I was used to this sort of thing. Soon we reached the shore. Stepping out I looked around. _Nobody in sight, good. Now where can Chanson hide so that he won't get spotted._ Soon I saw something perfect.

"Chanson, hide over there in that cave, it's perfect, I'll show you were." My mind flashed back to when I had used it before.

 _I was running, never could stop, they may find me. I heard footsteps behind me. I almost screamed. Up ahead I saw a cave running in I saw a shelve above, jumping up I saw it was but one of the many making a sort of stairs. I climbed them up to the top. They never found me._

I lead the way to the cave.

"There go up on top of the ledge, and if you go up to the top of the stair type things they won't find you, okay?"

"Sure" Chanson replied. He looked like he was having some trouble _come on aren't you part goat, shouldn't this be easier_ I rolled my eyes and helped him up.

"Ciao" I said and left the cave. I never heard the reply.

I could feel Reep on my back as I headed out of the cave. I walked toward the village and saw a stray soldier I walked up to him.

"How are ya mate?" I asked

"Good and how are you?"

"Better then you." With that I grabbed his hand and through him to the ground. I grabbed the stick I had with me and held it in one hand and my sword in another.

"How are you doing now?" Oh how I loved to do this. After beating him up a bit and he was unconscious I removed the armor and headed back to the cave.

 _Oh, this is fun. I love to hear the screams of the telmarines, to get back at them for the ones of the Narnia's. Nothing good can come from them._

When we arrived at the cave I called out.

"Chanson, how are you? We're back!"

"Oh, I am so happy. Can I have some fun now too?"

I laugh, it is so funny how he said that. "Yes, now here let me help you get this on. The boots and helmet will be the hardest"

And so, after a pretty comical attempt there stood a Faun that looked nothing like a Faun. And together we walked out. We headed to the gate of the Castle of the Telmarines where I see a boy with his professor and we were going to attack them when I heard what they were saying.

"So the old Narnia is real?" Said the boy

"Shh, not so loud, someone could hear you." cautioned the professor

"Oh, sorry, but is it real?"

"Yes, I am not a man, I am but a part man part dwarf."

 _Oww man, even if he is part man I can't hurt him, but was a stupid dwarf he is telling of bloke like that one. Why? He's a telmarine, even a blind fish could tell by his voice!_

"Really? I can't believe that my Uncle Miraz could have lied so blatantly to the people."

 _Oh great, so this kid is going to be king, just great._

"They fear the woods, the trees."

Obviously they didn't know we were here.

"Why would they fear?"

"Because the trees, they can move."

"Wow, so all of it is real, The kings, the queens of old? The Fauns, the beavers that could talk and the White Witch?"

"Yes, all. But no more now, now we will do flowers."

"But I -"

"No Buts. We do flowers and plants now."

"Yes sir."

And soon we could not hear the words they spoke for they had walked away.

"Come now we enter the dungeons and get some Narnia's out." I told Chanson.

And so we headed down the stairs into a dark dungeons. We heard dreadful noises and a cry of pain and anguish. This is not a place I want to get stuck in. I saw a poor badger getting beaten and seeing no one in sight other then that who was hitting him, I stepped forward.

"Hello mate, how are you?" I questioned

"Fine. This bloke of a badger won't be so fine though." And with that I stepped forward grabbed his hand and through him to the ground. Reep was out of my bag in an instant and Chanson started fighting as well. To give the soldier some regard he did fight fairly he still wasn't that good and we beat him. After that I turned to the badger.

"What is your name good fellow?"

"I am Trufflehunter."

"Now would you prefer if you came and lived with us or that we take you to your home?"

"To my home, though I am much obliged to you."

And he jumped in my sack with Reep, and we were off. We dropped Trufflehunter off and then Reep as well and returned home. At Cair Paravel (Which is our home) We saw in the night sky fireworks.


	5. More about the Prince

**A/N 'Ciao' in the last chapter means 'Bye'. Also I changed the rating of the story because there may be some deaths happening in the story. I will not have any coarse language or suggestive adult themes in it.**

3rd Person POV

The same sort of thing happened day to day, that is beating up telmarines and rescuing Narnians. One day they heard that a meeting was to be held at the Dancing Lawn and heading there they saw many animals Bulgy Bears, Red and Black Dwarfs, Moles and Badgers, Hares and Hedgehogs, red foxes and talking mice, owls,a giants, and an old raven and many other animals. Hoff observed that they were bickering around a bit. Finally all sat down on the ground or trees depending on if you're a squirrel or a badger.

A squirrel kept on running back and forth saying "Silence!Silence, everyone, for the King's speech."

Hoff was not happy, what king? Couldn't be Miraz or could it be Pet- no, NO, it will not be him. Hoff either way was very curious. Then she saw the boy, the same one she saw talking to his professor. He stood up and look very nervous.

"Narnians!" he began but got interrupted by a Hare.

"Hush!" they warned. "There's a man someone near."

Hoff's heart raced. No they can not see her. All of the animals reacted and went still.

Trufflehunter spoke up "Smells like Man and yet not quite like Man."

Hoff felt better, so far they hadn't seen her. She scanned the crowed and saw the Chanson stiff and looking at her. She gave him a thumbs up.

"It's getting steadily nearer." said the Hare.

The boy took charge "Two Badgers and you three Dwarfs, with your bows at the ready, go softly off to meet it."

"We'll settle 'un" said a Black Dwarf getting his bow ready.

"Don't shoot if it is alone, Catch it." Caspian ordered.

"Why?"

"Do as you're told." Said a Centaur.

They went off and Hoff held her breath hoping that whoever it was, was not a telmarine. In her opinion there were enough of those around.

In the distance they heard a cry.

"Stop! Who goes there?" a bit of a commotion happened then. Soon another voice was heard saying:

"All right, all right, I'm unarmed. Take my wrists if you like, worthy Badgers, but don't bite right through them. I want to speak to the King."

"Doctor Cornelius!" Called the boy happily. Hoff realized that the Doctor was the Professor.

Some of the Dwarfs complained about him being a renegade Dwarf. And again there were some bickering going on. Then the doctor began to explain how he got there.

"By a little use of simple magic, your Majesty. But there's no time to go into that now. We must all fly from this place at once. You are already betrayed and Miraz is on the move. Before mid-day to-morrow you will be surrounded."

This news hit all very hard.

"Betrayed! And by who?" The boy cried.

"By your horse Destrier. The poor brute knew no better. When you were knocked off, of course he went dawdling back to his stable in the Castle. Then the secret of your flight was known. I made myself scarce, having no wish to be questioned about it in Miraz's torture chamber. I had a pretty good guess from my crystal as to where I should find you. But all day - that was the day before yesterday - I saw Miraz's tracking parties out in the woods. Yesterday I learned that his army is out. I don't think some of your - um - pure-blooded Dwarfs have as much woodcraft as might be expected. You've left tracks all over the place. Great carelessness. At any rate something has warned Miraz that Old Narnian is not so dead as he had hoped, and his is on the move."

Hoff then saw Reep let out a cry of delight "Hurrah! Let them come! All I ask is that the King will put me and my people in the front."

Hoff was not happy about the _That the King_ part. In her opinion he is _not_ the king. She laughed though when the doctor was a little taken back a bit by that it was a mouse who cried that. Then they began trying to figure out what the plan was, no one wanted to run away. They finally decided that they would go to Aslan's How. Which was a place in the Great Woods and is a large mound that has a history of being magical. And they began going over there. By sunrise they reached Aslan's how.


	6. The talk by the Stone table

**A/N I hope you enjoy this Chapter! I have already have other chapter's written so I am hoping to get one up tomorrow. Feel free to comment.**

Hoff's POV

We came to Aslan's How. It was a nice round hill. Many trees were there. I walked with everyone into the tunnels and inside them were like a maze to most of them, though I knew them well, I knew almost all of Narnia well. There were characters drawn on the walls, pictures with the Lion on them. Memories flooded my mind.

 _I'll be back, I promise . . . Shut your beak brain! Run! You are Narnia's Hope! Run! . . . Mother, are you dead? Where are you? Did he kill you? . . .He will NEVER return, he has left and abandoned us! I despise him and all of his family . . . Why did I say it? Yes it is true, but why did I say. Aslan Where are you? . . . And we fought hard against them, Your Uncle E . . ._

"How are you doing" Reep said pulling me out of my thoughts

I looked over and saw Reep and Chanson.

"Not great, I was remembering."

"My guess is that you don't want anyone know you're here." Chanson questioned

"You're correct. No one must know."

"When will you come out?" Reep wondered

"When I trust that boy."

"Caspian?" Chanson spoke

"Is that his name?" I replied

"Yes that is it."

'King' Miraz's scouts soon found them and he brought an army. They were much stronger then we had expected. We fought for many days. The Narnians soon found out I was there but I warned them not to tell Caspian.

"Why not?" Asked Trufflehunter

"'Cause I don't trust him - the boy - yet."

"And why not?" he prodded

"I don't trust any telmarine."

And they did do what I asked. I had over the years helped many of the animals, so they did what I had asked out of thanks. I was glad, in my opinion that boy Caspian and his Professor are dumb and are not good at battle.

Finally one of the battles went so bad that the Giant was crying his head off and everyone was in a bad mood. I slowly crept to the heart of the How. And I saw the boy with the doctor, the badger and two dwarfs. The room had thick pillars and the Stone table was in the middle cut in half. They were I saw sitting on logs a bit away from the table and there was a wooden table they were sitting at. And on top of the table was a clay lamp.

"If your Majesty is ever to use the Horn" spoke Trufflehunter "I think the time has now come"

 _What, what horn? And why would they blow it Now? What is it supposed to do?_

"We are certainly in great need. But it is hard to be sure we are at our greatest. Supposing there came an even worse need and we had already used it?" the boy replied

"By that argument, your Majesty will never use it until it is too late." argued the black dwarf.

 _Finally something I can agree with, that black dwarf deserves a punching most of the time. But what horn are they talking about?_

"I agree with that" said the doctor.

"And what do you think, Trumpkin?" the boy questioned

"Oh, as for me, your Majesty knows I think the Horn - and that bit of broken stone over there - and your great King Peter - and your Lion Aslan - are all eggs in moonshine. It's all one to me when your Majesty blows the Horn. All I insist is that the army is told nothing about it. There's no good raising hopes of magical help which as I think are sure to be disappointed."

 _Ugh, even the black dwarf has more brains then you, you reddy! And by the way that 'Great King Peter' isn't so great. He is worst then a Telmarine!_

"Then in the name of Aslan we will wind Queen Susan's Horn." announced the boy

 _Wait, did he just say 'Queen Susan's Horn' , so that's the help he was talking about. I wonder who will come? What type of help?_

"There is one thing, Sire, that should perhaps be done first. We do not know what form the help will take. It might call Aslan himself from over-sea. But I think it is more likely to call Peter the High King and his mighty consorts down from the high past. But either case, I do not think we can be sure that the help will come to this very spot . . ."

"You never said a truer word." interrupted Trumpkin

". . . I think, that they - or He - will come back to one or other of the Ancient Places of the Ancient Places of Narnia. This, where we now sit, is the most ancient and most deeply magical of all and here, I think, the answer is likeliest to come. But there are two others. One is Lantern Waste, up-river, west of Beaver Dam, where the Royal Children first appeared in Narnia, as the records tell. The other is down at the river-mouth, where the castle of Cair Paravel once stood. And if Aslan himself comes, that would be the best place for meeting him too, for every story says that he is the Son of the great Emperor-over-Sea, and over the sea he will pass. I should like very much to send messengers to both places, to Lantern Waste and the river mouth to receive them - or Him - or it."

I rolled my eyes are Trumpkin scoffed at this Idea. _Great and did he say call 'Peter the High King'. Great Just what I need._

Then they started arguing about who to send. _What is with them, are they always arguing. Finally what are they saying, good an animal called Pattertwig and Trumpkin, wait I thought he didn't believe in all this stuff?_

"But I thought you didn't believe in the Horn, Trumpkin." questioned the boy

 _That is what I thought._

"No more I do, your Majesty. But what's that got to do with it? I might as well die on a wild goose chase as die here. You are my King. I know the difference between giving advice and know the difference between giving advice and taking orders. You've had my advice. and now it's the time for orders."

 _Well here is one loyal Dwarf. I kind of like him. And saying that I believe in the horn and know the way to the Island I think I'll follow this guy to there - in secret of course._

After that I slipped out and went to tell Chanson and Reep the news and to get packing.


	7. Trip to Cair Paraval

**A/N Hope you like this next Chapter! Feel free to comment. Who do you think Hoff is?**

Hoff's POV

Chanson and I followed Trumpkin - for you see Chanson wished to go with me and would not be persuaded otherwise - down the maze of tunnel till he hit his room, and putting some food in his pocket, and taking off his armor but his dagger. Then he left the room and headed for the woods and I quickly followed. We walked and walked and I became very thankful that I had trained over the years. It began to remind me of when I had left Archenland for the desert, except this had a lot more sneaking around. We had walked for a many hours when I heard a sound. It was loud and strong but cool and sweet but very far away.

 _What is that? Ahh. The horn. Why didn't the boy blow it sooner? Maybe I will find out later._

After that we kept on walking, just behind the dwarf as not to be heard by him, and we walked for the whole night and into the morning. Chanson wasn't that happy about and neither was I, for we weren't dwarfs and weren't as good at that. Then I saw that he was heading for a shortcut that is not smart to do.

 _Is he stupid, he'll get caught._

The shortcut was a big open country, it avoided a big loop of river, but it was almost suicide to go there. I turned to Chanson.

"Do you think you could try and persuade him not to take the shortcut?" I whispered. He nodded and started down when we saw that the dwarf was already caught by a old fool of a man that I happen to have a strong dislike for.

 _Ohhh, this can't be happening, think of a plan you brain. THINK!_

"Hoff, what do you think we could do to help him?" Chanson asked

"I don't know. Maybe you could try to think of something." I snapped. Chanson's face fell and I realized that I hurt him. "I'm sorry Chanson, I just don't know what to do." I quickly apologized.

"I have an idea!" Chanson exclaimed. "We could pretend to be telmarines and convince them that dumping him on the Island with Cair Paraval is the best idea, and follow him sneakily and rescue him when they're about to drop him!"

 _That may work. . ._

"Brilliant, let's do it!"

So that is what we did, It was a bit of work to put the armor on Chanson. Then we went down and was easily able to convince the man to do that. And he told two soldiers to take him to the 'ghosts' on the Island, for that is what those stupid old telmarines believed lived there. Chanson and I had to be quiet in our boat as we made a bit of a roundabout way toward the Island. Just as we were running toward the sand we saw that they were about to drop Trumpkin into the water when an arrow hit one of the men who promptly fell over into the water. And when the other saw that his companion was hit he yelped and jumped into the water and swam away.

 _Now who shot that arrow_ I glanced at Chanson who looked just as confused as I did. Then I heard a voice.

"Quick! Before she drifts!" said a very familiar voice. _who said that, I know that voice! Who said it._

Right after that I saw a boy and a girl jump fully dressed into the water and pulled the boat to shore. Another boy came up and started to cut the cords that held the dwarf from running or swimming. Then Trumpkin spoke up.

"Well, whatever they say, you don't _feel_ like ghosts." I chuckle, everyone had heard that there were ghosts on this Island. I enjoy helping keep that reputation alive. "Anyway" he continued " ghosts or not, you've saved my life and I'm extremely obliged to you."

"But why should we be ghosts?" Asked a small girl who had dark brown hair.

 _What is with their voices, they seem so familiar?_

"I've been told all my life that these woods along the shore were as full of ghosts as they were of trees. That's what the story is. And that's why, when they want to get rid of anyone, they usually bring him down here (like they were doing with me) and say they'll leave him to the ghosts. But I always wondered if they didn't really drown 'em or cut their throats. I never quite believed in the ghosts. But those two cowards you've just shot believed all right. They were more frightened of taking me to my death than I was of going!"

 _Hehehe, I love those stories. I can remember the time Reep and I dressed in white and walked the shore with lamps under the cloth. Hehehe._

I glance over at Chanson and he looks worried.

"What do you think we should do?" he wonders.

"I have no idea. Should we follow behind them quietly?"

We turned our attention back to the little party.

"Oh, I'm a dangerous criminal, I am. But that's a long story. Meantime, I was wondering if perhaps you were going to ask me to breakfast? You've no idea what an appetite it gives one, being executed." _yeah you're not the only one_

"There's only apples." The youngest girl said. _What are you guys stupid! There is a ton more to eat here._ I decided to take a closer look at the children. The older girl with a light purple dress had some bow and arrows on her _Hey! Thief! That belongs to the High Queen. I guess I should hid the door better._ The younger girl had a red dress with a light vest on. On her side is a dagger and cordial. _That is the lower Queen's dagger and cordial. This is not okay._ The younger boy had on a blue shirt and brown pants and a sword on his side. _Again. What should be expected. Common thieves._ The older boy had a light shirt and brown vest/T-shirt on and light brown pants with a sword on his side. _This is wrong, that is High King Peter's sword. Well I don't care about that one. I detest him._

The party, I saw, they went and decided to fish. They got a good were talking about the castle and then the Dwarf said my thoughts.

"And who on earth -" he started, but stopped. "No matter. Breakfast first. But one thing before we go on. Can you lay your hand on your hearts and tell me I'm really alive? Are you sure I wasn't drowned and we're not all ghosts together?"

 _Fool of a Dwarf. No of course you're alive. Can ghosts eat and feel hunger? Of course not!_

They then decided what to do with the fish and put it into the youngest boy's hat. _hehehe, poor boy._

Then they started to go to the Castle, _MY_ Castle. Chanson and I followed trying to be quiet, which I think I may be better at then Chanson. The children and Trumpkin were talking about the Island a bit. When we got to the Castle Trumpkin didn't seem to feel comfortable, and said stuff about ghosts, he seemed to be happier after the children light the fire. _What is he doing? Don't the bloke's know how to cook fish? It's a good thing that they got a Dwarf with them. Hehehe._ For the Dwarf did have to teach them that, and it really was a funny sight to watch them trying to eat the fish without forks.

"Hehe, look at them." I whispered to Chanson. He just grinned back at me.

"You tell us your story first. And then we'll tell you ours" Said the older boy

 _Man, I know his story! I'm interested in yours boy, not the Dwarf's!_

I turn to Chanson "Hey, could you stay here and watch for awhile, tell me when they move onto the children's story, I'll go and check around the island and maybe on the shore a bit, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And please don't get caught."

I started walking down the path as Trumpkin started telling about the boy Caspian.


	8. About the Pevensies

**A/N I hope you enjoy this. If you see any spelling or grammatical errors, please let me know. Thanks!**

Hoff's POV

I can hear the voices from the camp.

"We're a kind of a rebellion, I suppose."

 _That must be Trumpkin._ I kind of like that Dwarf, even if he was dumb and got himself caught. I traveled all over the island. A long time later I start walking down a path that winds itself to a creek, it is one of my favorite places. I get to that creek, a deep pool with ferns surrounded it. I smile, I'm alone. Finally.I remember things from time past.

 _I'm alone, I hear a noise, I glance up. Looking down the creek I can see to the ocean. A boat holding two men - telmarines - was out on the water. In their hands they held a large mouse. It must be a talking mouse to be that large. Maybe a foot and a half tall. I run as hard as I can to get to the shore. I pull my bow off of my back and fit the string and just as they were about to drop the mouse I shot one of the men, he topples over backwards dropping the mouse into the boat and himself plunging into the water. The other jumped into the water after him. I felt bad for that mouse, he had a bit of a fall. I ran into the water and throw my bow onto the shore and swimming out to the boat I pulled it onto shore. Inside was a mouse - Reep - who had be captured by the telmarines for helping a fellow talking animal._

I was brought out of my thoughts by a horn filling the air. _Why is Chanson calling me like_ _That_ _with those children around._

I ran back to the castle as fast as possible, when I arrived there I saw Chanson sitting on the grass with the others. _Why is - oh man this is bad. - Oh you bloke of a Faun._ The elder boy and Chanson were sitting opposite. Walking forward I walked up behind the elder boy. I looked at Chanson hard. He looked guilty. The elder boy was saying:

"Great Scott. So it was the horn - Your horn Su - that dragged us all off that seat on the platform yesterday morning! I can hardly believe it; yet it all fits in."

I roll my eyes _so the elder is Su. Nice to know._

"Ahem." I clear my throat. All of them turn their head to me.

"Who are you?" Questioned the youngest girl.

"That doesn't matter." I glare at Chanson. "What does matter Chanson, how did it happen that you are sitting here with them?"

"I kind of . . . um . . . slipped and fell down and they heard me."

I roll my eyes. _really._ But I believe him, he is a truthful Faun.

"Continue on, don't mind me." I say

"Oww, come on. Intrudes yourself my dear." Trumpkin pleads. He knows who I am.

"Oh, yes do." Chimes in four other voices.

I roll my eyes. _What is with them? Who do they remind me of?_

The Elder boy (Peter) POV

 _Why was she so rude. Also who is it that she reminds me of?_

She nods her head and sits down.

"I'm Hoff." she speaks.

"Yes, but _who_ are you?" prods Su.

"Hoff." she looks confused.

"Don't you know the difference between a name and the character of a person?" Lucy states.

"Oh, I'm Hoff. I live on this island. My home is Cair Paraval. I help the talking creatures and fight the telmarines. Now continue the conversation as if I didn't enter."

I see Su roll her eyes. We begin to talk and convince this is real. When the Dwarf takes us out of it.

"Meanwhile, what are we to do? I suppose I'd better go back to King Caspian and tell him no help has come." He states.

I see Hoff roll her eyes and huffs. "No Trumpkin! Can't you see? These blokes are the help that comes. They aren't Telmarines and they seem to be talking like a lot of lunatics, which help for Narnia is always."

 _Lunatics?_

"What do you mean by lunatics?" asks Lucy

"Yeah, I get good grades in school." states Su

"You talk about crazy things nobody knows anything about like _The Arabian Nights_ , and stuff like that." she says bluntly.

This girl is confounding. Though I get her point, and so did the others.

"Yeah, and don't you see who we are?" Lucy spoke up raising her voice.

"I suppose you are the four children out of the old stories. And I'm very glad to meet you of course. And it's very interesting, no doubt. But - no offence?"

Here I saw Hoff's face pale and Chanson take a quick glance in her direction.

"Go on." Chanson orders

"Well then. But, you know, the King and Trufflehunter and Master Cornelius were expecting - well, if you see what I mean, help. To put it in another way, I think they'd been imagining you as great warriors. As it is - we're awfully fond of children and all that, but just at the moment, in the middle of a war - but I'm sure you understand."

Hoff didn't look troubled. I don't think she's much older then me if not younger.

"You mean you think we're no good." Said Ed, and he did look pretty mad.

"Now pray don't be offended. I assure you, my dear little friends. . . "

Hoff laughs.

" _Little_ from you is really a bit too much." Chanson interrupted.

"I suppose you don't believe we won the Battle of Beruna? Well, you can say what you like about me because I know . . ."

"Don't lose your temper." I warned him "Let's fit him out with armor."

I glance over and see Hoff is boiling mad.

"I don't really see the point. You couldn't beat anyone in a fight 'cause you would run off in the middle of it just 'cause you want to." she snapped

"What?" asked Ed confused "We have skill."

"Oh, I'm not saying that. I know you have skill, you're just not committal." she sneered. Then she stomped off.

We went downstairs to get the armor. _What is wrong with her. She makes no sense._ I see a picture on the wall.

"Beth." I breath. Tears came to my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Trumpkin whispered to me. I gave a faint smile.

"What happened to her?" I was scared to know.

"She was killed by a Telmarine when the Castle was attacked. She tried to escape but was caught. I'm sorry."

My legs gave way from beneath me. I cry out. I see my siblings turning from the shelves toward me.

"What's wrong Pet?" inquires Su

"Beth. She was killed."

"Oh, Pet. How dreadful." mournes Lucy

"Oh, yes. Dreadful." Spits Hoff. _What is wrong with that girl?_ "Dreadful that her own husband isn't there to protect her. To fight. But where is he? Gallantly off 'hunting' a stag. Abandoning his wife and child." Anger was sitting in her eyes. Chanson elbows her hard. She curls her lip at her.

"I DID NOT ABANDON EITHER OF THEM." I scream

"Oh yes. you. did." she states through her teeth.

The other's try to pull us apart. Hoff turns and runs away.


	9. The Start of the trip

Peter's POV

I came out of the hole with Ed. He convinced me that he should do the fighting. I glance up and see Hoff staring down at me from the wall, her lip was curled. Her eyes looked like she had been crying. _Why is she so mad at me?_

Ed turned to Trumpkin and spoke "I've got something to ask you. Kids like us don't often have the chance of meeting a great warrior like you. Would you have a little fencing match with me? It would be frightfully decent.""

Trumpkin didn't want to for fear of hurting him, Ed quickly calmed his fears. The saw the swords flash through the air easily, the clanging of them making a racket. Su was not enjoying it and called out. "Oh do be careful." Then I saw Ed do a quick flick of the wrist and Trumpkin's sword flew away out of his hand. I grinned. Hoff made a 'huffing' noise. I turn and go to her.

"I'm sorry Hoff, I should not have yelled at you so." I apologize "Please tell me what I did to you that makes you so mad."

" . ." she spat and turned away.

"Please wait!" I called away, but she was gone. _Why is she like this? I miss Beth and Hope so much. It was an accident._

"Pet! Su is going to do a match with Trumpkin with the bow!" Ed called out. I walked toward them. We decided an apple that was a ways up above the battlement. Trumpkin didn't look happy about this. Trumpkin missed by a bit. Su hit it well. Su is tenderhearted and tried to make it easier on the Dwarf.

"It wasn't really any better than yours. I think there was a tiny breath of wind as you shot."

"No there wasn't. Don't tell me. I know when I am fairly beaten. I won't even say that the scar of my last wound catches me a bit when I get my arm well back . . ."

Lucy of course on hearing that made him show it and putting the cordial and it he was very surprised about the healing. I found it hilarious. I love seeing people's reaction when they're healed by Lu.

"And now, if you've really decided to believe in us . . ." I started

"I have." confirmed Trumpkin

We decided to get to Caspian as soon as possible. I took charge.

"It's about two days' journey, the way you came. For us, I can't walk all day and night like you Dwarfs. What Trumpkin calls Aslan's How is obviously the Stone Table itself. You remember it was about half a day's march, or a little less, from there down the Fords of Beruna . . ."

And we continued to plan our trip.

Hoff's POV

After I had run off I stopped under my 'thinking tree' in the center of the Island. It is hard to get to on the ground, you have to go on a bridge in the trees. I sat down under it and thought.

 _Why is he such a jerk? I'm never going to forgive me. I do believe he is blind. But all the better for me. I am never going to tell him who I am! Ugh. I detest him. But if he is who I think he is and who he says he is, he may be the help the horn called. I'll have to help them get to the boy Caspian. Oh this is annoying. I'll have to keep my tongue._

Getting up I climbed the tree and slowly made my way to the castle. I was outside the wall an saw they were picking apples and putting them in their coats. Chanson was looking around, I guess for me. I hopped down.

"May I help?" I asked.

The elder boy 'King Peter' looked up and mumbled under his breath. I wish I knew what. The others nodded and Chanson looked relieved. Then I see the youngest girl come up behind me and with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm Lucy by the way, over there (pointing to the eldest girl) is Susan or Su. Over there (pointing to the younger boy) is Edmund or Ed. And the other one in Peter or Pet."

"Nice to meet you." And actually it was. Lucy is the kind of girl one can't help but like.

"So do you like apples?" she wondered.

"Yes." I laugh. "But there are so many other things to eat here then apples!"

"There are? Like what?" she prodded.

"Why, there are non talking animals, and lots of other plants and berries and all sorts of things."

"Really, how do you know?"

"I've lived here for awhile. And I used to know a dear friend who taught me everything he knew about food."

"Could you tell me a story about him?"

"Oh let's see . . . I know just the one. We were walking down a stream in Archenland. He was a man from Archenland you see. And he was going to tell me how to catch some crayfish. We had made these wooden crates from sticks and had rope attached to them. In the crate we put some meat for bait. Then we put some rocks and mud in it to make it able to go down. We sat on the shore and waited. Finally we pulled it up with the rope and there inside the crate was a crayfish. My friend reached out and the crayfish got his claws on him, he screamed like a baby and I laughed my head off. As I tried to get the crayfish off of him, the crayfish got on me, and I screamed like a baby. Later with bruised fingers we had a nice meal."

Both of us laughed at the story. I loved telling about my friend.

After that we headed down for the boat.

"The D.L.F had better steer, and Ed and I will take an oar each. Half a moment though. We'd better take off our mail: we're going to be pretty warm before we're done. The girls had better be in the bows and shout directions to the D.L.F because he doesn't know the way. You'd better get us a fair way out to sea till we've passed the island."

 _The D.L.F? I better ask Trumpkin latter._ We all clambered into the boat. Chanson and I sat together. Lucy and Susan were talking about old times in Narnia. " _I'll be back, I promise."_ rang through my head. " _Then your uncle ran up and cut the wand that was in her hand."_ Soon Edmund and Peter were tired so Susan and I took over. I was glad, I'm not used to not doing anything when I'm in a boat. At some point Lu wanted to row, but she's a tad bit too small. The five of us (Chanson rowed too) were quite tired when we got to Glasswater. Lu had a bit of a headache, I felt bad for her and gave her a natural remedy for it. We rowed slowly up Glasswater Creek which is pretty hard to do. We got to a nice bank and got off and went to sleep after some apples.


	10. Coming to the gorge

Hoff's POV

I tossed a bit in my sleep " _I'll come back, I promise." he said and got up. Then thunder could be heard, and a huge Stag came and jumped on my mother killing her. I scream "MOTHER!" "Run, you are Narnia's hope. RUN!" I turned to run but couldn't._

Next morning I awoke and Lucy said I had talked in my sleep.

"You yelled 'Run'." she giggled. I tried to smile. I had had that dream many times. Chanson looked at me sympathetically.

Getting up I walk over to a plant I know is very nice to eat and get some ready. We ate that with some apples. Then Trumpkin spoke up.

"I suppose your Majesties know the way all right?"

"I don't. I've never seen these woods in my life before. In fact I thought all along that we ought to have gone by the river." answered Su. I rolled my eyes _really, you say these things before. But oh well. I know the way._

They argued more and reached the conclusion that we should go by the Rush and cross it and go up hill till we reach Aslan's how.

"Um, guys. There is no crossing the Rush."

"Yes there is." Peter said crossly.

"No there isn't. There used to be, but not anymore . . ."

"Do shut your mouth." snapped Peter. I roll my eyes, lets hope this doesn't cost to much time.

We were walking for about an hour and the only thing that happened was a little meeting with a dumb bear. The others reacted _way_ to much. I walked up to Lucy and struck up a conversation. Not long into it she spoke.

"Can you please tell me another story?"

"Sure, now which one?"

"How you got onto Cair Paraval."

"Okay. One night a while ago, I was slipping into a village were a dear half dwarf lived to visit him, his poor dear mother who was whole dwarf lived with him and was ill. I slipped in to help her. Then a telmarine who pretended to be a friend of the old Narnians betrayed me and turned me in. An old pompous fool was in charge of the area and had me be dumped into the sea by the island. I was able to cut the ropes (for you see I had a knife hidden on me) and swim to shore. And I've been living here ever since."

I heard Peter and Edmund trying to figure out where Rush had gone. I chuckle and speed up to catch up to the 'kings'.

"Sir? Peter, Edmund? Don't worry you're going the right way." I ensure them.

After a while we got to it. It was a huge gorge with a river at the bottom. I glance at Peter.

"It is just a lot different then it used to be." I spit. "If you had listened to me earlier we would have saved time."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault for coming this way. We're lost. I've never seen this place in my life before." Pet said to the others

"Yes you have. This is Rush, it's just changed a lot!" I say annoyed. We all argued a bit. I'm used to people listening to me 'cause all the Narnians know a bit about me and I've saved a lot of their lives. These 'great' kings and queens didn't.

"Look! Look! Look!" yelled Lucy.

"What? Where?" I cry. Everyone is letting out cries.

"The Lion. Aslan himself. Didn't you see?" Her face was glowing and her eyes sparkling. _Could it be? This is great. If it is true . . . Lu doesn't seem like a lier. But still . . ._

"Do you really mean . . ." started Peter

"Where did you think you saw him?" wondered Su. _Do you know anything of talking to children?_

"I didn't _think_ I saw him. I did." Lu stated

"Where Lucy?" I asked

"Right up there between those mountain ashes. No, his side of the gorge. And up, not down. Just the opposite of the way you want to go. And he wanted us to go where he was - up there."

 _How could you know? Well if it was Aslan, and he wanted you to know something, he could get you to know._

I thought we should go and check it out, but the others didn't. I turned to Chanson.

"Hey Chanson, stick with the others will you? I'll go where Lu saw Aslan. Okay? Ciao y'all" And I turn away, I need to go where Aslan wants me. As I walked to the spot Lu had seen Aslan. There I saw a narrow pathway down the gorge. I walked down it. After that I couldn't see where I should go. I felt kind of guilty for leaving the others. I quieted my conscious because I was glad I had gotten away from Peter. _I really dislike him. I WILL not forgive him._ Hate filled my body. As I traveled on. I then had such a bad feeling that I decided to wait for them to come. Even if it meant having to see Peter again.


	11. The End of the Journey

Peter's POV

Even if I don't like that girl Hoff, I wish she could be here. She is good at getting us food and stuff. We tried to keep along the edge but that was not easy. We kept on slipping. We had to go around some tree. We began to sweat. Now I was wishing we had listened to Lu, I also wished Hoff was here since it seemed like she knew the area. Oh well, at least we have Chanson. Ed, D.L.F, Chanson and I all wanted to eat but we didn't have any dry wood to make a fire. Lu seemed to be very miserable.

"At last!" Su exclaimed

"Oh, hurray!" I cried joyfully _Finally, so we weren't really lost, well that's a relief._

We could see open country before us, and a broad stream before us. It was beautiful sight to see.

"By Jove. We fought the Battle of Beruna just where that town is!" Ed proclaimed. We all felt better after that. The walking came easier after that. The cliffs were on our left and the ground lowered to our right. Soon the gorge was only a valley, which was great. Suddenly a noise shot through the air, and D.L.F threw Lu onto the ground, we all fell flat on our stomachs, then we all realized that the sound that we heard was that of an arrow.

"Quick!Quick! Get back! _Crawl_." ordered D.L.F _Oh no, this is bad. Real bad._ We began to crawl back up the hill. A arrow hit Su's helmet making all of us move faster. We got out of there before we stood up.

"I ought to have my head smacked for bringing us this way at all." I apologies.

"Nope, it was Ed's idea for us to go this way - I mean by glasswater." Chanson pointed out.

"I'm afraid that Chanson is right." Ed said with a lowered head.

"And if we'd gone my way, we'd have walked straight into that new outpost, most likely; or at least had just the same trouble avoiding it. I think this Glasswater route has turned out for the best." the D.L.F stated

"I suppose we'll have to go right up the gorge again now." Lu smirked.

After that we headed back up the gorge. It was some rather hard work. _I hope we'll run into Hoff, hopefully a living body. I can't figure out who she is and why she hates me so._

When we reached the trees we had to go around we got some firewood and made a nice fire and cooked our bear meat over it. We cooked the apples wrapped in bear's meat. It was so good. after that we went to sleep.

' _Oh, yes. Dreadful. Dreadful that her own husband isn't there to protect her. To fight. But where is he? Gallantly off 'hunting' a stag. Abandoning his wife and child.' Hoff stated, then I saw a child running and a voice going after her. The child looked like Hope. Then I saw Telmarines coming they took Hope and Beth and took them out to sea, they tied them up and through them into the sea. I tried to run to them but couldn't "HOPE!" "BETH!" I called out then . . ._

"Peter, wake up. Quick. Aslan is here. He says we've got to follow him at once." Lu had woken me up.

"Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like." Then I rolled over and went to sleep again. This time the dream was more pleasant.

 _Lots of lily's, many many lilies. Beth stood there, a smile on her face. She laughed. Then she came to me. "Peter. Find our daughter." "She's dead." I replied. "No, she isn't. Find our daughter." Then she left. "Hope" I wondered, even in my dream. "Where are you?"._  
"Peter. Do wake up." Ed said shaking me.

"What? Hope? Where's Hope Ed? I wondered groggily

"Peter, I don't mean to sound real odd or anything, but, no one knows what happened to Hope." The D.L.F stated.

"I can't see anything Lu, Because there isn't anything to see. You've been dreaming. So lie down and go to sleep, Lucy." Su snapped

"Lucy, don't you think we should wait for morning?" Chanson advised.

"And I do hope,that you will all come with me. Because - because I'll have to go with him whether anyone else does or not."

After that we argued a bit then followed Lu and this invisible Aslan. She started walking into some little trees that grew on the edge, she seemed a bit scared, but only for a second. Then she looked like she disappeared. _No, I can't let you fall!_

We all shouted out to her to be careful.

"No,she's right. There _is_ a way down." Ed noticed. _That is odd. Why would the path be hidden._

"Look! Look! What's the shadow crawling down in front of us?" Ed cried out excited

"It's _his_ shadow." Lu stated

After a bit of talking we made our way down. I kind of felt left out, Ed could see a bit of him, and I couldn't. Su didn't want to go down, but Chanson was able to convince her to. We were soon at the bottom with the sound of the water in our ears.

"Oh, Aslan!" Cried Ed running forward, but whatever (if Aslan) left, walking on.

"Peter, Peter. Did you see?" Ed wondered.

"I saw something. But it's so tricky in this moonlight. On we go, though, and three cheers for Lucy. I don't feel half so tired now, either." I answered. _Why could he see him and I couldn't. Oh well, maybe later. How am I supposed to find Hope. I feel like that wasn't just a dream._

Soon all but Susan and D.L.F could see Aslan. I could see him. I was so happy when I could. Then we came to another steep path upwards. When we finally got to the top we saw lots of heather and grass on a gentle slope. It was the hill to the stone table. I looked over and saw a fire, it was low, and a girl slept by it. Walking over I saw that it was Hoff. I knelt down.

"Hoff, Hoff. Wake up." I said gently. She sat straight up, she had a wild look in her eyes. Then she saw it was me and calmed down a bit. She growled.

"Wow, you guys are so fast." She said with sarcasm.

We started to go up the hill, but now that Hoff was hear, I kept my mouth shut. I didn't need another argument with her. She stood beside Chanson. I heard them talking, it sounded like they were getting each other up to date. I couldn't figure out how anyone would be able to stand her.

"Our side don't keep very good watch. We ought to have been challenged before now . . ." Grumbled D.L.F.

"Hush!" We all cried. In Front of us Aslan stopped and was looking at us.

I walked forward with Ed. I feel on one knee.

"Oh, Aslan. I'm so glad. And I'm so sorry. I've been leading them wrong ever since we started and especially yesterday morning." I spoke.

"My dear son." he said to me. Then turning to Ed "Well done."

"Susan." He paused. "You have listened to fears, child. Come, let me breathe on you. Forget them. Are you brave again?"

"A little, Aslan." she replied.

"And now! Where is this little Dwarf, this famous swordsman and archer, doesn't believe in lions? Come here, Son of Earth, come HERE!"

"Wraiths and wreckage." gasped D.L.F. He was rather scared, and looked a bit like a ghost. Aslan pounced and played with him, we all could tell that he liked the D.L.F.

"Son of Earth, shall we be friends?" questioned Aslan.

"Ye-he-he-hes." panted D.L.F.

"Come forward child." He spoke to Hoff. She did, her head low. "Child, forgive."  
"I'm not gonna! He doesn't deserve to be forgiven!" She spat. _Wow, I've never seen anyone do that to Aslan before._

"Child. No one deserves forgiveness, but all should be given it out of mercy and grace. I have forgiven you for many things, now you should show that forgiveness to others. I have loved you, you then should go and show it to others. Your hate and anger have hurt you and others, stop and love and forgive." He said gently.

"I-I'll try, though it'll be hard. I'll try."

"Good." then turning to Chanson "Chanson, come forward."

Chanson came forward.

"You have been a good Faun. Continue and try to be better. Try to help your friend forgive."

"Yes sir."

"Now. The Moon is setting. Look behind you: there is the dawn beginning. We have no time to lose. You five, you sons of Adam, daughter of Eve, Faun and son of Earth, hasten into the Mound and deal with what you will find there."


	12. Voices through the door

Hoff's POV

 _He told me to forgive, I will try, but it is so hard. I won't say I forgive him until I do. I don't want to lie._

I was brought out of my thoughts by Peter turning to me.

"Look, I'm real sorry for not listening to you early, I should have because it was clear that you knew your way around. Will you forgive me?"

"I can't answer that question yet." I said stiffly.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't forgive you, but I'm trying to forgive you, and I'm not going to lie to you and say that I do forgive you."

"Okay."

Then we walked along until we got to a dark little stone archway. It lead into the mound. Some growly voices called out. "Who goes there?"

"Trumpkin. Bringing the High King of Narnia out of the far past."

The badgers seemed quite happy to see the too boys. "But who are these two?" they said pointing to Chanson and me.

"I am Hoff, and this is my friend Chanson." I answered.

"Do you mean the Hoff who saved our badger friend Trufflehunter?"  
"Yes."

"Then you are welcome here."

"Give us a light, friends." asked Trumpkin. We got a light and Peter gave it to Trumpkin. _Why are they calling him D.L.F? What does it mean?_

Trumpkin went and lead us through the cold dark tunnel.

"I say, Peter. Look at those carvings on the walls. Don't they look old? And yet we're older than that. When we were last here, they hadn't been made." Ed observed. _Oh yeah, I forgot. They were made a bit after they had left. Wow, that makes me feel old._

"Yes. That makes one think." Peter replied.

We kept on going right, then left, and on and on, finally we saw some light. I've been here before with Chanson, but the other two hadn't. The light was coming from under a door. We all heard voices, they sound mad. One was talking very loud. We decided to listen.

"You know well enough, why the Horn was not blown at sunrise that morning. Have you forgotten that Miraz fell upon us almost before Trumpkin had gone, and we were fighting for our lives for the space of three hours and more? I blew it when first I had a breathing space." said the boy Caspian. _That explains the delay in the blowing. I wonder what would have happened if it was blown earlier_

"I'm not likely to forget it, when my Dwarfs bore the brunt of the attack and one in five of them fell." _Oh bother Nikabrik, lookup. I'm sure they didn't try to make that happen._

"For shame, Dwarf. We all did as much as the Dwarfs and none more than the King." spoke Trufflehunter. _Well at least one of them have sense._

"Tell that tale your own way for all I care. But whether it was that the Horn was blown too late, or whether there was no magic in it, no help has come. You, you great clerk, you master magician, you know-all; are you still asking us to hang our hopes on Aslan and King Peter and all the rest of it?"

"I must confess - I cannot deny it - that I am deeply disappointed in the result of the operation." confessed the doctor.

"To speak plainly, your wallet's empty, your eggs addled, your fish uncaught, your promise broken. Stand aside then and let others work. And that is why . . ."

"The help will come. I stand by Aslan. Have patience, like us beasts. The help will come. It may be even now at the door." Trufflehunter spoke up. _You have brains. I always liked that badger . . ._

"Pah! You badgers would have us wait till the sky falls and we call catch larks. I tell you we _can't_ wait. Food is running short; we lose more than we can afford at every encounter; our followers are slipping away."

And they continued like this for awhile until . . .

"They are friends of mine. And what better right have you yourself to be here than that you are a friend of Trumpkin's and the badger's? . . ." _Blah blah blah . . . Get to the point._

"Perhaps, your new friends would like to speak for themselves. You there, who and what are you?"

"Worshipful master doctor . . ." _stop the flattery you thin voiced one . . ._

A creepy voice filled the air "I'm hunger. I'm thirst. Where I bite, I hold till I die, and even after death they must cut out my mouthful from my enemy's body and bury it with me. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not me your enemies." _oh no . . . this is not going to end well._

I turn to Chanson, from the light I can see his outline. I move closer to him, trying to push out memories.

" _I will eat you, for I am_ _hunger. I am thirst. Where I bite, I hold till I die, and even after death they must cut out my mouthful from my enemy's body and bury it with me. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. And I will do that to you." Then he lunged, I gave a cry, pain filled my arm. An old friend of mine killed him. I lost a portion of my arm that day, now that part is wooden, thankfully I can still move it and use it."_

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a voice say (I do believe it was Nikabrik.

"I mean a power so much greater than Aslan's that it held Narnia spellbound for years and years, if the stories are true."

"The White Witch!" _No no no no no, this is not good._

"Yes. I mean the Witch. Sit down again. Don't all take fright at a name as if you were want power: and we want a power that will be on our side. As for power, do not the stories say that the Witch defeated Aslan, and bound him, and killed him on that very stone which is over there, just beyond the light?"

"But they also say that he came to life again." Trufflehunter snapped.

"Yes, they _say_ , but you'll notice that we hear precious little about anything he did afterwards. He just fades out of the story. How do you explain that, if he really came to life? Isn't it much more likely that he didn't, and that the stories say nothing more about him because there was nothing more to say?" _You are dumb. What should we do?_

"He established the Kings and Queens." Caspian pointed out.

"A King who has just won a great battle can usually establish himself without the help of a performing lion." Nikabrik said dryly. "And anyway, what came of the Kings and their reign? They faded too. But it's very different with the Witch. They say she ruled for a hundred years: a hundred years of winter. There's power, if you like. There's something practical."

And they continued to argue. I was scared, I know what the Witch had done to Edmund. I wasn't going to let it happen again.

"" _I'll come back, I promise" He did come back, maybe I can forgive him..." "NO YOU CAN'T!" "Yes you can" a quiet voice spoke in my head. "Forgive." "HATE!" cried a louder . . ._

"Call her up. We are all ready. Draw the circle. Prepare the blue fire." said the creepy voice.

"What?" Cried the boy Caspian.

"So that is your plan, Nikabrik! Black sorcery and the calling up of an accursed spirit. And I see who your companions are - a Hag and a Wer-Wolf!" the doctor cried.

There was confusion. All of us standing at the door raced into the room and started fighting. I glanced around seeing a Wer-Wolf jump on the boy Caspian, I pulled out a sword and sliced the Wer-Wolf in two. We all fought for awhile. Then silence.

"Are you alright, Ed?"

"I - I think so. I've got that brute Nikabrik, but he's still alive."

"Weights and water-bottles. It's _me_ you're sitting on. Get off. You're like a young elephant."

"Sorry, D.L.F, is that better?"

"Ow! No! You're putting your boot in my mouth. Go away."

"Is King Caspian anywhere?" asked Chanson.

"I'm here. Something bit me." He sounded weak. This was not good.

Then I heard a match strike and light a candle.

"We don't seem to have any enemies left. There's the Hag, dead. And Nikabrik, dead too. And I suppose this thing is a Wer-Wolf. It's so long since I've seen one. Wolf's head and man's body. That means he was just turning from man into wolf at the moment he was killed. And you, I suppose, are King Caspian?"

"Yes. But I've no idea who you are."

"It's the High King, King Peter." Trumpkin explained

"Your Majesty is very welcome." Caspian welcomed

"And so is _your_ Majesty. I haven't come to take your place, you know, but to put you into it."

"Your Majesty." spoke Trufflehunter. Then Peter bent down and kissed him. I smile. It is a good thing he is a high king otherwise it would be very weird.

"I am sorry for Nikabrik, though he hated me from the first moment he saw me. He had gone sour inside from long suffering and hating. If we had won quickly he might have become a good Dwarf in the days of peace. I don't know which of us killed him. I'm glad of that." _Will I become like Nikabrik? Have I already? I sure hope not._

"You're bleeding." Chanson said worrying.

It turns out he was bit by the Wer-Wolf. I shuddered at the sight of him and moved closer to Ed.

We got some people to take care of the body's and had a nice breakfast. After we had finished eating Peter got up and spoke.

"Now, Aslan and the girls are somewhere close. We don't know when he will act. In his time, no doubt, not ours. In the meantime he would like us to do what we can on our own. You say, Caspian, we are not strong enough to meet Miraz in pitched battle."

"I'm afraid not, High King."

"Very well, then. I'll send him a challenge to single combat."

"Please, could it no be me? I want to avenge my father."

"No. You are wounded." Chanson spoke up. "And fighting would just make the wound worst." I agreed completely with that.

"And he would laugh at you. You see, you are a king, but he thinks of you as a kid." Ed added.

"But Peter. Would he accept it?" I wondered. Peter looked a bit startled - I was being nice.

"Very likely he won't, but there's always a chance. And even if he doesn't, we would waste some time and make it take longer."

Soon Peter was dictating the letter to be sent. Then they decided to send Edmund, the giant and a centaur.


	13. The Battle

Peter's POV

I can't figure out the change that has happened to Hoff - I'm very happy about it - I just don't understand. I walk down to a lookout spot and sit down on the ledge. I remember:

 _Then she came to me. "Peter. Find our daughter." "She's dead." I replied. "No, she isn't. Find our daughter." Then she left. "Hope" I wondered, even in my dream. "Where are you?"_

"Hope." I spoke to myself. "Where are you?" I heard footsteps behind me, I turn around and saw Hoff.

"You've been crying." She says bluntly. Then I realize that I had been.

"Um, yeah."

"Why?"

"I-I miss my wife and child."  
"Beth a-and..." Her face paled.

"Hope. My child's name is Hope."

She nodded her head. "Tell me about her, I always find it helps me when I talk about things that bother me."

"We'll, I-I haven't seen her for awhile . . . but okay. Her hair was brown and fell lightly to her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and had laughter in them. She had the largest smile. She loved many things, flowers, Fauns, Dwarfs - all animals - water, creeks, sky, tree - everything. She lived up to her name, she was full of hope. Then a bit ago I had a dream:

There were many lilies - they were Hope's favorite flower. Beth stood there, a smile on her face. She laughed.

Then she came to me. 'Peter. Find our daughter.'

'She's dead.' I replied.

'No, she isn't. Find our daughter.' Then she left.

'Hope' I wondered, even in my dream. 'Where are you?'.

Then I woke up. I can't shake the feeling off that it was more then just a dream. I just don't know where Hope is."

"So you think she's alive?"

"I hope so. But how could she?"

"Aslan can do many amazing things."

"So you think she's alive?"

"Yes."

"I hope you're right." I see that she has a faint smile on her face.

"Please, um, could you tell me about your wife?"

"Sure. Beth, wow, she was so beautiful, I remembered someone had made a painting for her and he said he didn't want to, because he wouldn't be able to put so much beauty into one painting. She had brown hair that was wavy. Her brown eyes were always smiling, but could be serious when needed. When Hope was born we didn't know if Beth would live. She had a beautiful singing voice. She also was a good fighter. I miss her so much."

Tears fell down both of our faces, I don't know why that bit of talking ht her so hard. I know she doesn't like me.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked.

"I, uh, I, am, I lost my own mother when I was young." her face paled so much.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure your mother was a wonderful women. Please tell your father that I empathy for him."

"He abandoned us. If he was there she may have lived." she spat

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"How could you? Now can you tell me about the last day you saw your wife?"

"Ummm . . . okay. My brother and sisters and I were going to go and search for a white stag. I told my daughter that I would come back, she was worried that I wouldn't. I promised her I would. I guess she'd be pretty mad at me now. I left hunting for the stag, we came across an old lamp post, and then we stumbled back into our old world unable to come back here. I so wanted to, to find my wife and my daughter. I miss them."

"So you didn't do it on purpose?"

"No, how, what, why would I do it on purpose?"

"Some dads just don't care."

"Well, this one does."

"I forgive you."

"What? Why? And what did I do to you? I know you were mad at me, but why?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but Su came running in.

"Ed is back! You're wanted at the Howe. Please do come."

So I had to get up and leave that pleasant conversation. It felt nice to talk about it. We had to figure out who would be the marshals. We decided on the eldest of the Bulgy Bears, the Giant Wimbleweather, and the Centaur Glenstorm. I was nervous for the combat will be two hours after noon. And when Ed asked me if I would win, I could only hope so.

Hoff's POV

After my talk with Peter I truly forgave him, and it felt so, so nice. It was like a huge burden was lifted off of me. I was scared, I hoped that Peter would not get hurt. If he did I would never forgive myself. We later all walked down to where the fight would take place. I stood hidden in a tree, watching what was going to happen. A little before two o'clock Peter stepped into the square. I saw him shake hands with Ed and the doctor, then he turned into the place for combat. _Please win Peter - please don't die._

I looked over toward the trees and saw Dryads and Hamadryads, it had been so long since I saw them. I was so happy I almost fell out of the tree. I turn my attention back to Peter, he and Miraz started the fight, Peter looked like he was going to win, but the Miraz pulled it together and it looked he would win. _No, Peter win. Win!_ Then Peter picked Miraz in the armpit, it was the first blood. Then Peter's arm got hurt and it looked like it was broken or sprained. Then they gave each other rest time. I saw that they were tying Peter's arm up they entered back into the fighting ring. Peter I saw was making good use of his feet, and a bit of use with his shield. There was still a chance that Peter could win this. I could tell that Peter was trying to make Miraz work. The telmarines didn't really like that. Then Peter got a nice hit on the helmet, that is not good. Miraz was standing over Peter and about to kill him when Peter and used Miraz's arm to get up. This made Miraz very mad. I laughed, good old Peter. Glancing around I saw Chanson with Ed and the doctor. Trumpkin and Trufflehunter were with them. Miraz then tripped on a tussock and Peter waited for him to rise. I could tell that a lot of the Narnians wanted Peter to kill him, but Peter is to gentlemanly to do that. Then two Lords cried out. "Treachery! Treachery! The Narnian traitor has stabbed him in the back while he lay helpless. To arms! To arms, Telmar." _What? Huh? This makes no sense!_

To big men came running at Peter. I jumped out of the tree, Time for battle. Peter gave a loud shout.

"To arms, Narnia. Treachery!" _hehehehe both sides are accusing the other of Treachery._

Running to Peter as hard as I could I pulled my sword out. Then I saw Reep go into the crowd.

"Come back, Reepicheep, you little bloke! You'll only be killed. This is no place for mice." cried Peter. I laughed, I knew what Reep would do.

"It's okay Peter, Reep will be fine." And indeed he was. He loved to poke Telmarine feet, but unfortunately the joy was one sided.

Soon the telmarine faces turned white and they gave a loud cry "The Wood! The Wood! The end of the world!"

"Hurrah for Aslan!" I yelled and then charged. They fled to the river to find that the bridge was gone.

After the Battle Peter lead Caspian to Aslan.

"This is Caspian, Sir."

Caspian knelt before the lion.

"Welcome, Prince. Do you feel yourself sufficient to take up the Kingship of Narnia?" Aslan questioned.

"I-I don't think I do, Sir. I'm only a kid."

"Good. If you had felt yourself sufficient, it would have been a proof that you were not. Therefore, under us and under the High King, you shall be King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of the Lone Islands. You and your heirs while your race lasts. And your coronation - but what of we here?"

Then I saw that there were some mice, and they carried a litter with Reep in it.

"Reep! Do tell me you're okay." I cried running forward. Lucy came forward and dropped some liquid from her cordial. Reep was soon healed and jumped up.

"Hail, Aslan! I have the honor . . ." But stopped and realized that he had no tail. "I am confounded. I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion."

"It becomes you very well, Small One." was the reply. Soon Reep made a request for a new tail. I had to keep from laughing my head off.

"Sir, I can eat and sleep and die for my King without one. But a tail is the honor and glory of a Mouse."

"I have sometimes wondered, friend, whether you do not think to much about you honor. And why have your followers all drawn _their_ swords, may I ask?"

"May it please your High Majesty, we are all waiting to cut off our own tails if our Chief must go without his. We will not bear the shame of wearing an honor which is denied to the High Mouse." I recognized this as Peepiceek (which I call Peep), he was a good doctor to me when I had some bad wounds.

"Ah! You have conquered me. You have great hearts. Not for the sake of your dignity, Reepicheep, but for the love that is between you and your people, and still more for the kindness your people showed me long ago when you ate away the cords that bound me on the stone table, you shall have your tail again." And right then Reep had his tail again.

Then Caspian got knighted and Caspian knighted Trufflehunter, Trumpkin and Reep. He also made the doctor his Lord Chancellor and confirmed the Bulgy Bear as the Marshal of the Lists. I thought his choices were great. I looked over at Chanson who had a huge grin on his face. After that we all had a huge feast. I walked up to Peter.

"Peter, please come with me." I whispered. He nodded and followed me.

"What is it Hoff?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"A story. Here it goes. When I was five my father left, and when I was six my mother died, she was killed by the Telmarines, one of the reasons I fought against them so hard. After that I made my way to Archenland and when I was nine I was sent on a mission by Aslan to go to the desert between Archenland and Tashbaan, in the middle I would find a crack, and I did go there and followed all of the instructions. I found a necklace, and Aslan said that I would grow to be fifteen years old then stay the same age until my father returns. It has been many a hundred years but now he's back. Peter, I am Hope Faith Pevensie."

Peter stared at me for a second.

"How do I know that you aren't lying?"

"I look a bit like Beth. And - and, just ask Aslan."

"I will, I do believe you. You do look a lot like Beth." Then he pulled me into a huge hug. Then we walked hand in hand back to the feast, both of us had the most fun we had had in years.


	14. Going back Home

Peter's POV

We sent out messengers that told that anyone who wished to live in Narnia and would follow the new rules could do so, but anyone who did not, Aslan would provide a new home for them. I saw Susan and walked up to her.

"Su."

"Hello Pet, how are you doing?"

"Fine, I'm just worried."

"Why are you worried?"

"I found Hope Faith Pevensie."

"That's great! Why would you be worried?"

"Well you see, I don't want to lose her again, but I don't know if Aslan will let her come home with us, and even if he did she would have to be adopted and Mother and Father would have to be okay with her living with us."

"True, but I think if Aslan lets her come home with us he would take care of all that stuff. And anyway, who is she?"

"Hoff."

"Hoff? Like the one who was really mad at you at the start and blamed you for Beth's death? Actually that make sense."

"Yeah, it does, she thought I abandoned them and I didn't care."

"Why is she called Hoff?"

"Hoff is apparently short for Hoffnung which is German for 'Hope'."

"If she does come back home with us, she'll need to go by 'Hope', we don't really like Germans."

Then Aslan came up behind us. "Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve, come, walk with me."

And so he did and he told us many things

Hoff's POV

I was walking around, Father (Peter) _Wow it is weird to call him that._ Had told me to tell Lu and Ed about us-um being family. I finally had found them sitting under a tree talking to Chanson, Reep and Peep.

"Hello all of you. And how are you on this fine morning?"

"We are doing well." Giggled Lu, she found it funny when I talked like that.

"Well I got some news that the High King Peter told me to tell you."

"Oh what?" They cried.

"And Hoff?" Ed spoke up. "Drop the formality will you?"

I laughed, this is going to be hard. "Well he asked me to tell you a story."  
"Oooh fun! You're a good story teller." Chanson encouraged. They all gathered around.

"Reep and Chanson, please don't give away what story it is, neither of you have heard the full story, but you have heard some."

"Don't worry, we won't." Reep stated. I smiled, then I closed my eyes (I do this when I tell stories).

"There once was a King who was married to a beautiful wife. And that wife had a daughter, this daughter was always smiling and found beauty in everything, one day the king went away, before going his daughter came up to him. "Be safe Daddy, don't get hurt!" He laughed "Don't worry dear, I'll be okay." but she was still worried "You're sure?" He smiled "Of course dear, I'll be back, I promise." With that he went up on his horse and rode off with his siblings. But he never did come back. About a year later an enemy attacked that country, the mother and the child tried to escape, but the mother was killed, the child still got away. She ran away to a neighboring country and was taken into the house of the king. About three years later the ultimate ruler of her country came to her and told her to go into a nearby desert and find a treasure. That treasure was a necklace, then the ultimate ruler told her that she would grow to be fifteen years old and then stay that age until her father returns. After that when she turned fifteen she returned to her old country and avenged her people, she lived like this for a few hundred years. Then the prince of her enemies came and joined her people, war broke out, the prince blew a magic horn and she followed one of her people to her home, where the castle of her father stood, there she found her two aunts, one uncle, and her father."

"What! You're saying your Hope?" Lu questioned

"Yes."

"Reep, Chanson, how much of the story did you know?" Ed wondered

"I knew the part about her father not coming back, and Aslan sending her on the mission." Reep and Chanson answered.

"How would we know you're not lying?" wondered Lu.

"Ask Aslan." I stated.

Edmund nodded his head "You do look like Beth and Peter."

I smile.

Peter's POV

Su and I understood what Aslan just told us and why. We would not be going back to Narnia again.

"But what about Hope?" I wondered.

"She shall come home with you. Your parents will think that they have a fifth child and that they always did, and so will everyone else."

"Okay."

After that we went to the group of people had gathered, these were all the telmarines that wanted to go to a different place. I was thinking about Hope and Beth and wasn't listening to Aslan. Suddenly I heard Aslan say

"The chasm is open for your return; but this I must warn you, that once you have gone through, it will close behind you for ever. There will be no more commerce between the worlds by that door."

Everyone was silent.

"Well, I'll take the offer." Said a soldier.

"It is well chosen. And because you have spoken first, strong magic is upon you. Your future in that world shall be good. Come forth."

Then the man went through the door. When he went through it, he was no longer seen, the people became afraid. Then I went forward

"Come on. Our time's up."

"What do you mean?" Ed looked startled.

"This way. Back into the trees. We've got to change. You too Hope." Su ordered. Hope's face had a smile on it.

"Change what?" Lu asked.

"Our clothes, of course. Nice fools we'd look on the platform of an English station in _these_."

"But our other things are at Caspian's castle." Ed objected.

"Umm, what do I wear?" Hope wondered.

"I think Aslan will take care of that." I answered.

"I'm kind of scared. I mean, what will happen when I get there? Will I ever come back?"

"We will explain what will happen when we get there, when we're there. We will have time. And yes I do think you'll come back." I comforted.

"Was that what Aslan was talking to you and Susan about this morning?" Lu asked.

"Yes - that and other things. I can't tell it to you all. There were things he wanted to say to Su and me because we're not going back to Narnia."

"What, you're not going back?" Hope looked horrified.

"Never?" Ed exclaimed.

"Oh, you three are. At least, from what he said, I'm pretty sure he means you to get back some day. But not Su and me. He says we're getting too old." I explained.

"I'm Susan's age, why wouldn't I be to old?" Hope asked.

"Because you were born here, you'll never get too old."

"We'll I'm happy about that, I love this old country."

"And we love our ancient girl." Lu teased. Hope gave her a good push.

Then we walked forward toward the door. We took a deep breath and entered into it. Then we saw ourselves planted on a platform at a train station. Hope's face wrinkled at the smell. This is going to be hard for her.

"Well! We _have_ had a time." I smile.

"Bother! I've left my new torch in Narnia." Ed complained. Hope just laughed.


	15. In England

Hope's POV

We just entered their world and the place stank. I turned to Su.

"Aunt Su . . ."

"Please just call me Su, otherwise we'll all get funny looks, you see Aslan is going or did do some work so that everyone will think we're siblings, your grandparents think there your parents."

"Wow, that'll be odd."

"Yeah it will be odd, won't it, come on, I'm your dad, but father will think he is."

"Well, either way, what is this place?"

"We are at a railway station. It is a place were a thing called a train comes and picks people up. It's kind of like a horseless carriage with lots of carriage."

I was confused. Peter tried to help.

"You'll see in a moment, but watch out, it'll be real loud. What is important is where we are going. Ed and I are going to go to a boys boarding school, Lu, Su and I'm assuming you are going to go to a girls boarding school."

"What is a boarding school?"

"It's like a normal school, but you live in it and it is much worst." Ed explained.

"ED!" The three others rebuked.

"What? It is!"

"Let her find out for herself if she likes it or not!"

 _Oh bother, they are odd aren't they. But they are family._

And that was my start to this world.

The End

 **A/N I hope you liked this story, if you do please tell me. If enough people like it I will write the second one and put it up. Thank You!**


End file.
